deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SkullinBones1/The Great Invaders. Anglo Saxons vs Carthaginians. Mini battle
Anglo Saxon: The north warriors who invaded England. Carthaginian: The North African warriors who battled Rome. Anglo Saxons The Anglo Saxons a people who decended from the great warriors of the northern Germanic territories (Hailing from northern Germany and Southern Denmark). As a group, they formed after being hired out by the Romano British to deal with the Picts of Scotland along the Northern boarders, and being given a large plot of coastal land in Northumbria as a gift. But this little alliance wouldn't last however. The Saxons realized that the Romano Brits were not in any way shape or form strong enough to withstand an invasion by them, and soon after attacked. They slowly took over more and more land within England, over time taking control of the whole country (in turn forcing the Romano Brits to travel either east into Wales or north into Scotland). Winged spear: A 7 foot long spear with an Iron head. The weapon was used 1 handed with a boss shield, and would have weighed around 4 pounds. The head was specially designed for combat, the cross bar sitting below the main stabbing part of the spear being made so that the main haft of the weapon wouldn't go to deep and get the shaft stuck in the enemies body. Migration period sword: A simple but highly effective cut and thrust sword. Similar to the later Sverd (Viking sword), the weapon was around 3 feet long and weighed around 2 1/2 pounds. The weapons was fairly blade heavy, making it much more damaging on the swing then something like a later medieval arming sword, but more taxing on the wielders stamina and limits their defencive abilities. Seax: The common dagger/Knife carried by most germanic peoples. It war aound 12 inches long (5 inche hilt, 7 inch blade) and was build similarly to the later American Bowie knife. The knife was single edged, and could cut and thrust fairly easily. It was also used fairly effectively in melee combat, primarily being useful in a grapple. Carthaginians The Carthaginians were the people native to what is now Tunisia. As a military fighting force, they first formed under Hamilcar Barca (Father of Hannibal) as a fighting force which invaded Sicily during the first Punic war. These troops would later reorganize and fight under Hamiclar's son Hannibal, and follow him in his push into Spain. From spain, the Carthaginians would push through southern Gaul (France) and into Northern italy (Cisalpine Gaul). From there, Hannibal would invade Roman territories and go to war with the Romans. While eventually losing the war with Rome, they on many occasions absolutely humiliated the Romans in battle at places like Tribia, Trasimene and Cannae. Hasta: The common infantry spear carried by the Romans of the time, and was a weapon which often fell into the hands of the Carthaginians. The weapon would have been around 6-7 feet long and would have weighed between 3-4 pounds. The weapons head was of a standard design and would have been made of iron or steel. Falcata: The common sword carried by a large number of men in the Mediterranean. The sword was just over 2 feet long and weighed around 2 pounds. The majority of the weight was in the leaf (Upper few inches) of the sword, making it have a similar build to a nepolese Kukri. I was highly adept at chopping, being called a Chopper by the greeks (most records say that the word Kopis meant either kopper and cutter in ancient greek). The weapon was deadly, but due to its end heavy nature it was much more taxing on your stamina and was very often clunkly in the hand while blocking or parrying. Dagger: The common dagger carried my most people. It was a straight an doubled edged weapon, being around 10 inches long (5 inch blade, 5 inch hilt). It was very well suited for the thrust (It being a straight weapon made for thrusting). It was similar in design to a Roman Pugio, and had a fairly wide made which was optimal for cutting and slashing. X-factor Armor: The Anglo Saxons of the period wore a Sutton Hoo, a metal helmet which covered just about the entire head, while only slighly inhibiting vision (Still having eye holes). A warrior would also wear an Iron ringed Byrnie and a Wooden boss shield. This was an slight improve over what the Carthaginians would have worn. While they would have carried similar shields and mail (carrying a shield similar but slammer then the greek aspis and also wearing Lorica Hamata), his helmet was itself much mess advanced. He would have wore a Coolus, which would have been made of Bronze and didn't cover the back of the neck or face was was well. Experience: Both of these warrior groups of would have been fairly experienced, but its easy to say who is better. While the Anglo Saxons battled people like the Romans of the late empire and other Germanic tribes of the area, along with fighting the Picts and Romano Brits during the invasion of England, these conflicts were not quick as massive as Hannibals wars with Rome. First off, The Carthaginians basically entered several wars with people like the Moroccans, Iberians and Gauls before battling Rome. And when the entered Rome the fought against armies of men which at times had 10s of thousands of men. While the Saxons fought big enemies, they didn't quite fight like what the Carthaginians did. Voters Info The voting will end in between 3 to 5 days. The battle will be between 2 groups of 3 men on mutually unknown terrain on an open field. This is an entirely melee engagement (Which you could probably tell from the lack of ranged weapons). Category:Blog posts